When I'm With Him I Am Thinking Of You
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: There's a new girl at Mckinley, and Puck has his eyes for her, but what if she plays hard to get. A story for a friend, Katy Perry themed. Please Read and Review, M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to a friend I've known since I was eleven, she's absolutely Katy Perry mad, and because she has so much interest in my other stories, I thought I'd write one just for her. Don't worry, for all you who read this, it's not just one chapter. I promise. Please R & R. thanks**

* * *

><p>'<em>When I'm with him, I am thinking of you'<em>

There was a new student at McKinley; she was a blue wig to hide her natural brunette hair, her clothing was adorned and embellished with images of candy, and Katy Perry. She had a self admitted obsession with the star but who didn't?

As she walked, nervously towards the choir room, a hockey player with a badly cut mullet walked over to her and poured a bright blue slushy over her head. It slowly slid down her neck, and under her shirt down her chest. She trembled from the cold, embarrassed at having to wipe as much slushy off of her as quickly as possible. Rachel Berry rushed over to the new girl; looking concerned.

"It happens to all of us," Rachel reassured the girl, leading her towards the girl's locker room. The new girl was now even more nervous and cautious than before, after being ambushed by a random girl. Rachel sensed that she could have almost over-stepped the mark.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel then waited for the new girl to respond, but she was still nervous. She managed to find her voice eventually.

"I'm Rebecca Riley," she said, feeling uncomfortable in her wet clothes, with slushy sliding down her back.

"But people call me Becky." She said, as she shook slushy off of her arm. Rachel nodded with a smile, and went to her locker in the changing room; she pulled out a bag, and a stained blue towel.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow," Rachel said passing her the bag. Becky was hesitant as first, this girl was a stranger.

"Why are you helping me? You don't know me, no one helps the new kid," Becky said, holding the bag close to her chest. Rachel looked up at the new girl, and began unclipping the wig from Becky's head.

"One, We were all new at one point, two, you have an audition slip for the new directions, and I'm practically the leader, and three, being slushied is horrible." Rachel said, as she managed to get the wig of Becky's head. "Showers are that way; I'll sit and wait here." Becky quickly nodded, and slipped into a cubicle to get undressed. It didn't take long for her to shower, dry and dress. Rachel had to help her zip up the back of the little black dress.

"It's a bit fancy isn't it?" Becky said, adjusting the shoulder straps. Rachel patted out any creases, adjusted Becky's hair and smiled.

"No, it's an office dress, its fine." Rachel bagged all of Becky's clothes, stuffed them into her locker and led her towards the choir room. Becky still didn't understand why Rachel was helping her, she barely knew her. Walking into the choir room didn't help her nerves either, everyone was staring at her, even Finn Hudson had his mouth open in a gawping expression, which Rachel didn't like very much. Before any unneeded remarks were said, Mr Schue greeted them both warmly, and then looked at Rachel knowingly.

"Just another S.I," Rachel said, and everyone shook their heads, Mr Schue then looked at Becky.

"I'm here to audition," she explained, wringing her hands.

Everyone suddenly became even more intrigued with her presence, no-one ever came and auditioned, they weren't cool enough. Rachel hurried to her seat beside Finn. Mr Schue could see that Kurt wanted to say something, but he didn't allow him the privilege. He gestured for Becky to perform. She exhaled before whispered something to Brad. Brad waved Puck over, and whispered the same word to him as she did to him, and after about twenty seconds of Puck trying to remember, the intro for 'Thinking of you' filled the room. Mr Schue dragged over a mic and stand, and she stood nervously in front of it.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<em>

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
><em>I guess second best is all I will know<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><em>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<em>  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>(Spending the night, spending the night)<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<em>

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
><em>Like a hard candy with a surprise centre<em>  
><em>How do I get better once I've had the best?<em>  
><em>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<em>

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
><em>(Taste your mouth)<em>  
><em>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>(Spending the night, spending the night)<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into<em>

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
><em>How I could let myself let you go<em>  
><em>Now, now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it, I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh, I think you should know!<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><em>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<em>  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>(Spending the night, spending the night)<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes<em>

_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
><em>And bust in the door and take me away?<em>  
><em>Oh, no more mistakes<em>  
><em>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay<em>

Everyone was amazed by the beauty and harmony of her voice, even Rachel was surprised, she was never able to change her voice so much in one song as good as Becky could. Mr Schue looked at everyone and they exploded into applaud. Mr Schue placed a hand on Becky's shoulder, and smiled.

"Welcome to the new directions."

Puck led Becky to a seat next to him, and told her how amazing she was. Once everyone had calmed down, and seated themselves again, Mr Schue decided to tell them their assignment for the week.

"After that amazing performance, this week's assignment is Katy Perry, I want solo performances. No groups." No-one seemed to complain like the usually would. Before he could get any questions for him to make an exception for Rachel and Finn, the bell rang.

"Kurt, you're performing first!" Mr Schue yelled over the noise of them leaving….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter two will be up shortly, I promise. Hope your enjoying this so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I do not own Glee, or Katy Perry or have any rights to the lyrics used. **

'_When I'm with him, I am thinking of you'_

Becky collected her bag of clothes from Rachel at the end of the day; Rachel gave her tips on how to get the stains out. When Becky walked out of the building, her mom was waiting for her.

"How did you first day go?" Her mom asked as Becky climbed into the car, then looked puzzled as she realised that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as this morning. Becky sighed as she buckled up.

"It's some weird new kid initiation." Becky explained, looking at the damage the slushy had caused to her clothes. The drive home was awkward, and silent. Even when they got back to their new apartment, there was no talking at all. Moving put a lot of strain on them all, strain that Becky didn't like. She spent her night, rehearsing her song which she'd chosen. Mr Schue had told her that she was performing last, because he wanted the others to showcase their voices to her, which Becky didn't have a problem with.

The next day at school was weird. She had Glee club rehearsals first. Kurt had prepared his song overnight, and he's made Blaine sit in front of him as he sang.

"This song is the first song I ever heard Blaine sing, so it's special to me." Kurt explained, as he took the microphone, and nodded at Brad. Becky knew what song it was after the first note Brad played.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<em>

_We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

By the end of the song, Blaine was blushing, and everyone was clapping. Becky was surprised, she never expected Kurt to be that good. When he sat beside her, a glorified smile on his face, she told him that he had an incredible voice, and she's never heard a guy sing Katy Perry so good before. He thanked her for the compliment, and he couldn't stop smiling. Mr Schue tried to calm them down, and told them that the letter for sectionals arrived. Becky froze, she didn't realise that it was that soon.

"Who are we against?" Rachel asked, panic in her voice. She couldn't lose again. They had to prepare…she had to prepare for her solo number. Mr Schue found the letter, and quickly scan read it.

"Vocal adrenaline, as always, and The Darlton Academy Warblers," Mr Schue gave Blaine an awkward look. This would be his first competition where he didn't perform with the Warblers. Blaine stood up, and turned to the group.

"Don't ask if this is going to be awkward for me, 'cause that'll make it worse. I'm with you, not them. So we need to prepare." Blaine said, and walked out of the choir room as the bell rang. Kurt followed him, giving Mr Schue an apologetic glance.

Before Becky had chance to collect all her stuff, Puck had managed to collect it all for her. This gesture freaked Becky out a little, and when he insisted he walk her to class, it just got weirder.

"So how do you like Lima, Ohio?" Puck asked as they strolled down the corridor, holding her books close to his chest.

"It's quaint, I like it here." Becky forced a smile. No guy ever gave her this much attention before.

Puck nodded, and complimented her on her cupcake dress she's worn that day. Becky really smiled, people used to tell her that it was OTT, never that they liked her clothes. Outside her calculus classroom, Becky took her books from Puck with a smile, he smiled back, his finger tips brushing the back of her hand. That small contact sent shivers down her spine, and she rushed into her classroom, leaving him there. He pressed his forehead against the wall, this girl was going to be hard to melt, he could tell. The late bell rang, so Puck darted down the hall towards the locker room, to get ready for practise….

**A/N: obviously something is going to happen between Puck and Becky, but what, and if it works out is a secret ;) I hope your enjoying this, as much as I'm enjoying writing this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I am apologizing for the delay in uploading. I've been busy with college, and other emotional stuff. Again I apologize .**

Over the next few days, Puck became incredibly close to Becky, she didn't mind, she thought he was just being friendly, she didn't think anything by it, not until Santana and Quinn pulled her aside in the hallway after school.

"What is going on with you and Puckerman?" Santana accused, her hands of her hips, looking Becky up and down. Becky seemed surprised by her look.

"Nothing, we are just friends." Becky said innocently, Quinn and Santana both sniggered, shaking their heads, everyone knew Puck couldn't 'just be friends' with someone, it wasn't in his nature.

"Do you know about Beth, what he did to Rachel and Finn, about Rachel's mom, about what he did to Quinn while she was pregnant?" Santana quizzed, Quinn went awkwardly tense, she didn't like talking about all that happened, but they knew Becky had a right to know. Becky shook her head, playing with the hem of her Katy Perry t-shirt, Becky thought Puck was a good guy, he had always been nice to her, never implied that he wanted anything more from her, she wanted more from him, but she didn't think it'd ever happen. He was the cool ,hot, bad guy, and she was the weird, Katy Perry obsessed girl that everyone liked to take the piss out of.

"Breadstix's, 6 o'clock, we'll buy." Quinn said, letting Becky go. Becky agreed to meet them, but then she realised that Puck had offered to take her home that day. Awkwardly she walked to his waiting car in the parking lot. She opened the door but didn't climb in. she looked at him, trying to figure it all out.

"What do you want from me, Noah?" she hated calling him by his real name, but she knew he'd know she was upset. He looked at her, and then saw Quinn and Santana waving a few feet away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated when they caused trouble, he just wanted to be left alone, to be happy. He climbed out of the car, running his fingers through his mohawk, feeling guilty. He walked around the car, to her, and looked at her, taking her hands into his.

"I haven't been perfect, I'll never be perfect, I want to tell you everything, I do Becky, but I have a feeling that Santana and Quinn have taken it upon themselves to tell you." Puck looked at the floor, ashamed of the things he'd done. Becky tilted her head, trying to get him to look at her.

"They haven't told me details, they want to, but I'd rather hear them from you." Becky held his hands tighter; she appreciated any body contact she got with Puck. Puck looked up, a crooked smile on his face, he, suddenly, looked nervous again.

"What's up?" Becky looked around; Quinn and Santana were stood by Santana's car, looking over, spying.

Puck shook his head, and held the door open from Becky, keeping eye contact with her to a minimum.

"Noah!" Becky pushed him, trying to get his attention.

He looked at her, his eyes full of shame, and remorse.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you'd change who you are just to have that one thing, just to be happy?" Puck said quickly, looking Becky right in the eyes. He made her nervous sometimes; it was just the way he looked at her, the way his eyes made her melt. His hand cupped her cheek, caressing her face. She swallowed hard, nervous.

"Every day," she whispered, leaning into his palm. He smiled, softly, the one smile Puck only showed a few people, when he realised that he was smiling at her like that, he froze. What was he doing? He couldn't be with her; there was no way a girl as amazingly beautiful as her would want to be with him.

"I'll tell you Becky, I promise." He whispered, moving his hand away from her face, but she grabbed his wrist, and looked at him, was he really as stupid as he acted? Was he honestly that stupid not to see she wanted him? How could he not see? He looked at her, frowning, what was going on?

They were both so oblivious to how they felt for each other and Santana read their chemistry from the other side of the parking lot. She marched over, hands on her hips, ready to scream at them. Puck glared at her, telling her to go away.

"Are you two fucking blind?" she exploded, throwing her hands into the air, making Becky flinch. "Puck, Noah, for fucking Christ sakes, she wants you! Becky, Rebecca, New girl, he wants you! Now sort it, before I kill someone." Santana exclaimed and stormed back to her car. Neither Puck nor Becky had really expected that to happen. They looked at each other awkwardly. Becky moved away from Puck and climbed into the car, Puck did the same. They sat in the car, silently, and they both turned to each other, at the same time.

"Is it true?" they both said in unison, before laughing at each other. They both knew it was, Puck drove Becky home, and walked her to the door. Standing on the porch, everything seemed so tense.

"Becky…" Puck said, Becky span around, and looked at him, waiting him for say something. He composed himself, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Come to prom with me, as my girlfriend." Puck was blunt; it wasn't even a proper question. Becky laughed at his bluntness, and then smiled at him, moving closer to him.

"I'm going to say yes," Becky beamed, and before Puck could do anything, she rushed inside. Puck exhaled, and walked back to his car, he was half way down the path when the sprinklers came on. He turned around, to see Becky stood in the doorway, grinning.

"you are dead," he mouthed and ran to his car.

Becky leant against the door frame and sighed happily.


End file.
